ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Quilscade
Quilscade is an Omnitrix alien that appears on Earth-68. He first appears in John Smith 10: Phantom Watch. Appearance Quilscade slightly resembles a human and a gorilla. He looks like a human, but his body structure has a hunched back, causing him to walk on all fours, how other primates do. He is wearing a green and black jumpsuit, and thorns like Pierce's are coming out all over his body, though mainly his back. He has green eyes and the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities Quilscade has the abilitiy of thorn generation from all over his body, and thorn projection, able to shoot them out of his body similar to Argit. He can curl up into a ball and roll, using his thorns to increase power and allow him to travel up terrain, the thorns sticking into objects. He can draw thorns to use as weapons, and grow thorns from his feet to shoot himself into the air, similar to platform shoes. He has enhanced strength, able to use a thorn to parry a sword and be even with it, and enhanced durability, able to take several hits. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) appearances John Smith 10: Phantom Watch By Warmatrix Drone *Into the Omnitrix (first appearance) (x2) By John *Unlimited Power (John Smith 10) (accidental transformation; selected alien was XLR8) *When Heroes Collide Part 1 Ancient Times *Live Life (first re-appearance) *End of an Era Kingdom Hearts *Land of Dragons Part 1 (first re-appearance) *Land of Dragons Part 2 * Twilight Town *Battle of 1000 Heartless Part 2 Omniverse *It Was Them (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * The Vampire Strikes Back (John Smith 10) * Showdown Part 2 (John Smith 10) * Revenge of the Vampire Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Upchuck first appears as an enemy in the Northern Crater. Appearances In Wild *Down, Down, Down By John *Phantom's Wrath Part 3 Dimension 2 (Ryder 10) Quilscade was unlocked when Techadon Weapon Master Number 13 hacks the Omnitrix, and it scans Pierce Wheels in Inspector Number 13 (Ryder 10). Appearances * Smear Campaign (first appearance) * Basic Training (Ryder 10) (accidental transformation; intended alien was Ghostfreak) * Lord of Chaos (early debut) Wanderer By 18 year old Ryder * The Vampire Strikes Back (Ryder 10) (first re-appearance) * The Final Countdown (Ryder 10) Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Quilscade is an alien form available to several characters. By Ryder * The Imperfect Trivia *Quilscade's name is a combination of "Quill" and "cascade", which means waterfall. His name literally translates into "Waterfall of Quills" **The original reasoning for the name is because it sounded cool. The reason came later. *Quilscade's appearance is based off of Porcupine from the canon episode Ready to Rumble, except with Pierce's powers. * Despite it being revealed Pierce is part Argit's species, Quilscade remains his own species in series that don't feature the Rooters or mention this. (Dioga beta (Wall - Blog - ) 18:08, June 21, 2013 (UTC)) Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Animal Aliens Category:John Smith 10 Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Earth-68 Category:JSXFF Category:Ryder 10 Category:Omnimania